voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kari "Stygian" Frost
Much is to be known about this evasive and impossible to identify individual. Supposedly this person was once a great hero with a burden unparalleled resting on their shoulders who had been resurrected for a great purpose. Only this "Stygian" individual knows what that is and if they're fulfilling it, but one thing is for sure: they are adamant on spiting the universe as we know it. Conclusive Information Since no known background or general life story is possible to better give an understanding for this character instead will be an outline list of information regarding this enigma. * Paranormal in nature behind the wheel of a Front-Engine Rear-Wheel manual transmission any car, even more impressive results from one of Japanese origin and climatically impressive results from a Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 * Seems to prefer battle rifles and extremely varied, although mostly European, slide-action handguns. Claims the P226 damaged and scarred their for life and is most effective when in "cathartic rage", "To control the power that ruined your life is close enough to overcoming it". * Possibly a defense attorney sometime in their life, as appears to be a real conclusive problem solver and defender with not just weapons but with words. Their word choice within either of these is what offers the possibility * Well trained, combat expertise, and certainly hard to kill. Either a natural born killer or highly trained in extreme conditioning and tactical survival methodologies * Fluent in German and English, and rather good at Chinese and Russian, knows a well amount of Japanese and other somewhat unidentifiable languages. It is presumed that with their accent they may have been born in raised in Germany * When asked anything regarding their identity, they are very quick and effective in turning the conversation elsewhere and seems to never take off the mask * Similarly to a coffee aficionado prosecuting attorney heavily involved with a possible inspiration to a connection in being a defense attorney, this person had died and fell into a new life with a new alias and purpose stepping from one tragic event to another in twist of fate * As noted in their past life, this person is a mechanical-maniac. Reputed for personal, small-scale devices that rely on user application for combat effectiveness. A list of such machinations are listed here. * Now capable of more stealth action in comparison to the army infiltration and splinter cell unit service. Capable of acts of stealth more on the lines of Ren to a competitive degree. More trained than her in acts like pickpocketing and, already noted, lockpicking as opposed to simply detection prevention. Fulfilled Prophecies of Fate * [[Turnabout Memories|'An Encounter with Destiny']] ** An example event of another wave of involved individuals with one common purpose revolving around the individual in question * The Aether Connection ** Many references to individuals referred to as Jeff, Duke, Ping, Gerald, and Randy * Psycho-Telepathic Siblings ** A document entailing the events transpired in a place only known as "Tamriel" with many entries referencing someone known as Benda and so forth * Death Wrongfully Prevented ** Entails a duel between the person in question and the one who they blame to cause them suffering * From 100 to Zero ** The ticking down of one less fabled soldier in the arms of eternity's edge, thus ticking the last tome off the shelf for the chronicles of the Cycle List of Mechanical Creations * RED Mk3 "Spectre" - Detects active electronics and fellow machinations, worn on the wrist/forearm * Mk5 "Dark Sight" - Similar to the Mk3, however is a flipped lens that rotates over the user's eyes. Can also be flipped to detect life forms, specifically other people. * G52 Tac. Shield - Rigged with user-operated, high-power set of lights used to stun someone similarly to a flashbang grenade * Project 90 "KOBUS" - Kill-Operated Battlements User Sentry, effectively a compact deployable sentry gun. Can be fitted with a silencer or with a flame kit along with caliber changes. Used greatly. * "IAFM" Module - Interchange Attachment Float Momentum: A purposefully vague and somewhat unrelated name, this device is worn discreetly or applied onto a firearm to materialize attachments to interchange onto a weapon in a user's hands. Attachments are stowed in a "bank" where they materialize and dematerialize respectively. - Category:Bypassed Files Category:Significant Characters Category:Special Pages